Soul Eater Fanfiction
by AseriaOokami
Summary: This is just a fan fiction involving my main Soul Eater ocs Sky and Ferain
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Talking; "..."  
Thinking: '...'

Soul Eater Fanfic.  
I do not claim ownership to Soul Eater and it's characters, but I do claim ownership to my characters that are used in this fan fiction.  
Soul Eater belongs to: Atsushi Okubo.

It was the first day of school at Death Weapon Meister Academy where Meisters and Weapons were choosing their partners. One girl sat alone looking out the window her short sliver hair covering her right eye most of the time.  
"Hmm?" She looked over to see several weapons ganging up on another human weapon, as they teased, taunted and even pushed them around a bit.  
"Why is a weak looking weapon like you even at this Academy?" One of the boys stated raising his eyebrow.  
"Seriously, what a joke." Another boy added as the victim looked down.  
"Hey! Leave them alone." The silver haired girl stated walking over as the others looked at her.  
"Oh crap! It's Sky Hitakai!" One gulped trembling at the site of her.  
"That's right, and if you want your butt to get kicked I suggest you leave, now." Sky's voice was low and vicious even her dark violet eyes were fierce looking at them. Her arms were crossed over her backless bluish green shirt which used to have a back, but it had been ripped off from a fight people say. Soon the bullies left growling and cursing under their breath as Sky looked at the weapon who looked at her trembling sitting against the wall.  
"Hey, need a partner?" She asked offering her hand.  
"P-Partner?!" They piped up their voice soft yet it was a young girl's voice.  
"Yeah, I don't want those guys to bully ya anymore, and I know you're a strong weapon when ya want to be." Sky stated her eyes were gentle towards the girl. "Name?"  
"F-Ferain... But call me Rain." The girl stated taking Sky's hand as she lifted the girl to her feet.  
"Cool name bro." Sky replied before taking Rain's arm over her shoulder "Come on, let's take ya to the infirmary to patch ya up." She stated as a new friendship was born between the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater Fanfic.  
I do not claim ownership to Soul Eater and it's characters, but I do claim ownership to my characters that are used in this fan fiction.  
Soul Eater belongs to: Atsushi Okubo.

Over several weeks into the start of the school year had passed at Death Weapon Meister Academy as Sky was whistling while making some breakfast.  
"Morning." Rain yawned her long light blue hair messy with bed head.  
"Hey, sleep well?" Sky replied keeping her attention on the omelets she was making.  
"Yeah." Rain sat down on a soft blue pillow "Are those your famous cheese omelets I'm smelling?" She asked looking over.  
"Yeah, you deserve a treat for your effort on our last mission Rain."  
Soon both were done breakfast as they walked to school, Sky wore her casual backless bluish green tank top with black baggy jeans and white sneakers as she walked beside her friend who had her usual brown tank top with a silver long sleeve shoulder showing shirt and light blue jeans.  
"Hey Sky, guess what I've heard. We're like the top best team at the Academy same with several others." Rain stated carrying her school bag in front of her with two hands.  
"Is that so? Who are the others?" Sky looked at her friend with her school bag flung over her shoulder with one hand carrying it.  
Rain took out a sheet of paper and read the names on the list surprising Sky. "I know, I'm surprised that book worm Maka Albarn and her Partner Soul Evans are on this list, same with that hyper active Black Star." She stated chuckling "I don't know how Tsubaki handles that loud mouth."  
Sky shrugged before entering the huge building that was the Academy, several thoughts clouded her mind as Rain kept yapping her gums off about how annoying Black Star can be.  
"Ferain has been coming out of her shell more and more each day since I took her as my partner, she used to be so shy and frighten." Sky thought looking at Rain.  
"I just wanna shut his little trap argh!" Rain stated shaking her fist.  
Soon Sky shook her head sighing watching both Rain and Black Star rumble while Tsubaki stood by her sighing.  
"Not again... That's the fifth time this week." She stated as Sky nodded.  
"I'm the biggest star of them all, I will not lose to you!" Black star stated grinning his goofy smile before getting smacked in the face by Rain's fist.  
"In your dreams pipsqueak." She stated yawning a bit.  
Black star rose up before yelling his battle cry as Rain kicked him in the balls "Gotcha right in da balls." She snickered as Black star hopped around clutching his manhood.  
Tsubaki had winced seeing that "That's gotta hurt." She stated as the bell rang. "Ah we're going to be late!"  
Soon everyone dashed into their classrooms as the school day had began once again at Death Weapon Meister Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater Fanfic.  
I do not claim ownership to Soul Eater and it's characters, but I do claim ownership to my characters that are used in this fan fiction.  
Soul Eater belongs to: Atsushi Okubo.

Blood soon hit the floor as Sky had stood in front of her friend and partner Rain as blood fell from the light blue haired teen's sword like arm as she chuckled.  
"R-Rain... But why?" Sky asked falling to her knees with a large crimson red gash on her side with blood running down her chin.  
"I'm just getting rid of trash that's all." Rain's silver eyes had an insane look in them as she raised her sword like arm again. "Time for you to go bye bye, trash." Soon Sky's eyes widen as Ferain's blade stuck through the girl's stomach as she coughed up blood. Rain soon grabbed the girl's silver hair and whispered into her ear chuckling. "See you in hell."

Sky shot up sweat drenched panting heavily "It was only a nightmare..." She thought before looking at her shaking hands. "My dreams, they've predicted so many things... Like for instant they showed me that my mother would be killed right before my young eyes..." Sky soon got up opening the large white framed window in her room looking up at the crazy looking smiling crescent moon above.  
Sky always have been having horrible nightmares ever since she could remember, whatever her nightmare was, it came true.  
"Sky?" A voice called coming into Sky's room as the teen's eyes over to the door.  
"Oh, it's just you Rain." She stated before remembering her nightmare. "Rain... Do you hate me or anything like that?" She asked cautiously trying to sound like her normal self.  
"No? Why would I? You're one of the strongest meisters I've seen, besides Maka Albarn, and Death the Kid." She replied raising one of her light baby blue eyebrows.

Just like that Sky had tears going down her cheeks which was rare for anyone to see since she dislikes showing pain. Stunned by her partner's reaction Rain waved her hands sideways in a panic "D-did I say something wrong?" She asked nervously since Sky was well known for her strength because she can take down a team of meister and weapon without using her own.  
"N-No.." Sky replied softly before burying her face right into Rain's black pj shirt letting the tears fall.  
Rain could feel how sweaty and sticky Sky was before hugging her friend "You had one of your nightmares again did ya? I know cause you're really sticky." She stated softy stroking the teen's short silver hair. "It's rare for you to cry over a little nightmare Sky, you're like a rough and tough kinda girl."  
Sky only cried harder actually letting out some sobs because Rain reminded her of her mother when she was little because of the way Rain was comforting her.  
Rain only fell silent worried about her partner and best friend since joining the Academy, she always looked up to Sky because of her strength, and yet right now her friend needed her and not vice versa this time.

Sky spilled the beans on her nightmare frightening Rain with her jaw dropped "What!" She almost yelled blinking. "Sky there is no way I'd kill you, you're my partner and my best friend for pete's sake!" Rain's hands clenched Sky's shoulders.  
Sky looked at Rain before sighing "But, my dreams... They always come true." She muttered placing a hand on one of Rain's.  
Rain shook Sky's shoulders growling "I'll make sure this one doesn't you idiot! So stop being all mopey and go take a damn shower! You're all sticky because of your sweat." She stated shaking her hands with her tongue out. "Bleh. Now I'm sticky cause of you, thanks for that!" Rain stopped looking at Sky who was laughing slightly.  
"Thanks Rain." Sky had smiled slightly which was really rare for her as she got up. "You always know how to cheer me up."

Rain watched her friend head into the bathroom yet she was blushing slightly "Aw! Sky why didn't ya tell me you look so cute when ya smile!" Her thought screamed in her mind as she chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Eater Fanfic.  
I do not claim ownership to Soul Eater and it's characters, but I do claim ownership to my characters that are used in this fan fiction.  
Soul Eater belongs to: Atsushi Okubo.

Sky was her usual rough looking self as she straighten her pale greenish blue halter neck's collar, the silver haired teen looked in the mirror to fix up her bangs which had been messed up due to a dreamless night. 'It's been over a week since that nightmare... But I'm glad I've been having some dreamless nights for once.' She thought to herself brushing her teeth with her black toothbrush.  
"Morning..." A sleepy looking Rain stated coming into the seemingly large bathroom.  
"Stayed up all night again reading manga again did ya?" Sky's tone was her usual low yet she had a light bit of disappointment in her voice.  
"Sorry Sky... It's just I can't help it! I love manga!" Her messy haired partner exclaimed proudly fixing up her messy light blue hair.

"Oh boy... Those two are at it again." Maka stated annoyed as she placed her hand to her head.  
"Yup..." Sky agreed sighing as she watched her partner Ferain, argue with Black star again which eventually lead up to a one on one fist fight.  
Soul grinned a bit since he loved a good fight, but he had to agree with his meister and his silver haired friend on this one, when those two fight every time they meet, it really gets annoying.  
"Black star..." Tsubaki piped up trying to get her cocky meister to settle down before class starts.  
"You're such an annoying little runt!" Ferain spat since it was true, in matter of fact she couldn't even stand seeing the guy.

Soon the bell rang as Spirit, Maka's father came over to his beloved daughter. "Hiya!" He stated cheerfully. "Hows my adorable Maka today?" He asked smiling.  
"Oh hey papa..." Maka replied annoyed. "Just going out to do some shopping that's all..." She muttered sighing.  
"Can daddy come?" Spirit asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
"No." Maka replied plainly making her father fall flat on his face with a sad look on his face.  
"Geez Maka, you're kinda mean to your pops." Rain stated with a black eye on her peachy colored face. "I mean really, wouldn't it kill ya to let the guy take you out for once?" Rain felt Spirit nuzzling her leg with glee as she blinked.  
"Yes Maka! Listen to your nice friend!" Spirit cooed happily already liking the light blue haired teen.  
"Maka Chop!" The pig-tailed teen stated smacking her father with her giant hard cover book making him release Rain.  
"Ooo... Harsh." Sky quoted as a huge rectangular dent was seen in Spirit's red head.

Death the kid gazed at Sky with a crazy look on his face. "That's not symmetrical!" He cried fixing up Sky's bangs to make them the way he wanted to. "Much better." He stated smiling.  
Pure violet eyes glared at the black haired white non symmetrical white striped teen as Sky cracked her knuckles "No one touches my coif!" She spat slamming the poor guy into a wall before fixing her hair up again.  
"Kid!" Liz Thompson cried running over to her knocked out Meister as her sister Patty just laughed.  
"He got pancaked!" The blonde girl cooed giggling.  
"No one touches my coif..." Sky stated again leaving.  
"Sorry Kid... Should've warn ya about that..." Rain stated leaving with her meister.

Sky and Ferain walked through the alley way as a shortcut for the way back, but it wasn't just your typical everyday walk as a tall shadow-like figure appeared. "Hello Sky." A voice stated which was obviously female.  
Sky's eyes widen hearing the voice. "S-saphira?!" She asked stunned as they smirked coming out of the shadows.  
Saphira smiled at Sky, her beautiful silver hair long and flowing which reached down to her lower back, her eyes a stunning golden. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" She smiled as Sky instantly ran over and hugged her tightly, she buried her head into Saphira's white tank top as tears ran down the violet eyed girl's cheeks. "You've grown since last I saw ya sis, I missed ya kiddo." Saphira smiled hugging back as Rain had her jaw dropped seeing that.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Eater Fanfic.  
I do not claim ownership to Soul Eater and it's characters, but I do claim ownership to my characters that are used in this fan fiction.  
Soul Eater belongs to: Atsushi Okubo.

Sky couldn't believe her violet colored eyes; it was really her. "Hey Sky who the hell is this?" Ferain asked confused, since Saphira had came to their apartment.  
"Allow me, I am Saphira Hitakai, Sky's twin younger sister, yet I look older though. And I got more of a bust." Saphira chuckled at that last bit causing Sky to roll her eyes.  
Soon after, a small party was held as it was a girl's night out celebrating Saphira's return. "Remind me, why I agreed to join you again?" Maka asked carrying a book as usual.  
"Hey it can't be a girl's night out with out all the girls." Ferain smirked brushing back her baby blue bangs. "Besides you're going to love this place!" She cooed grinning with delight. Sky sighed but wore a new jacket this time, it's beautiful black leather followed up by a pale navy blue trim with a brownish red inside. The shoulders were the same as the inside of the jacket but made out of thicker leather. "We're here!" Ferain shouted showing them a beautiful, yet huge mansion like house.  
"Eh?!" Maka blinked seeing it. "You're kidding right? Why are we here?" She asked confused.  
"Yes that is what I'd like to know." Tsubaki added staring at the house.  
Sky opened the gates. "This my friends is my home. I was born into a rich family so yeah." She stated as Saphira nodded with a huge grin.

Liz and Patty's jaws dropped, the only fancy house they seen was Kid's place, but the two siblings were just as surprised as Maka and Tsubaki were. The inside of the gorgeous white oak wood house was a beautiful marble staircase, with so many rooms stretching out as far as the eye could see. "Impressive." Liz stated with a slight smirk.  
"I know right?!" Ferain grinned running to her favorite room, the game's room. "Sweet! My favorite game, Dance Party Extreme!" She grinned already dancing to some songs listed on the red and black machine.  
Saphira couldn't help but laugh as the others played around in the games room for awhile. "Hey Tsubaki, why not you dance battle with Rain?" Sky stated causing the girl to blink.  
"Uh I'm not very good at that though... Rain would win hands down." She muttered twiddling her thumbs.  
Sky patted Tsubaki's back. "Go on, I'm sure Rain will take it easy on ya. Besides we're here to have fun, so go on." She stated gently pushing Tsubaki onto the second Dance Party Extreme machine.  
Maka blinked, but watched sorta interested. "Alright begin!" Saphira stated as the two dancers started. Already the girls were going at it, surprisingly Tsubaki got the hang of it after awhile. "Yaya! Go Tsubaki!" Saphira cheered as Ferain smirked kicking it up a notch

Soon after it was Tsubaki who won as she blushed bowing as Ferain blinked surprised, yet the next round was between a forced onto the stage Maka, and Sky. "Aw man! Why do I have to?" Maka sighed but shrugged since it was suppose to be a fun girl's night out. Ferain whistled seeing the two go at it, surprisingly Sky got the rythm down easily and had her eyes closed dancing perfects left, right and center.  
"What the?! Come on Maka you can win!" Ferain cheered as Maka sighed trying to do a simple rythm.  
Already the night grew older, as the girls had a cute slumber party, yet Sky blinked getting hit with a pillow. "Uh oh." Spahira chuckled as Sky sighed yet joined in the fight.  
Tired and exhausted, the girls laughed. "Oh man that was awesome! I'm still shocked that Tsubaki has good aim." Ferain laughed as Tsubaki blushed a bit.  
"I am a mix of assassin weapons, even though Black Star can kinda screw the 'assassin' part up." She replied sighing.  
Maka rolled her eyes but yawned. "I'll admit, it was fun hanging at this huge mansion." She stated rubbing her sleepy green eyes. Liz was already asleep, as her sister Patty was laughing up a storm but finally went to sleep giving the others a break from her headache causing voice. Sky had nodded in agreement, and soon everyone went to sleep, all but Sky who was looking at the moon worried about her nightmare from days before.  
'Let's hope the madness doesn't come back, otherwise these peaceful days won't last long.' Sky sighed but looked at her hand. She could feel something inside her stir, yet somehow had the feeling that danger was approaching, ready to destroy their peaceful way of life.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Eater Fanfic.  
I do not claim ownership to Soul Eater and it's characters, but I do claim ownership to my characters that are used in this fan fiction.  
Soul Eater belongs to: Atsushi Okubo.

Ferain's jaw dropped, as Saphira blinked. Both couldn't believe their eyes, Sky was whistling a happy tune while twirling hat around. "See told you she was being weird!" Ferain stated as Saphira nodded. It was like this all day, Sky even bought her friends drinks they liked, and helped some of the other students out as well. From taking over chores, to studying. "Before school, she like this as she was happily cooking up breakfast, but man was it delicious though!" Rain cooed grinning.  
"I think it has something to do with what happen yesterday." Maka implied as Soul agreed with his meister.  
Saphira rubbed her chin. "Yeah, wanna follow and find out?" She asked with a sly smirk.  
"Count me in!" Ferain stated with her hand shooting up.  
Soon after the bell, the duo of Saphira and Ferain followed Sky, but found out some things interesting. One she loved black cherry soda since she walked away with two cases full; two was that she loved animals as she was petting some neighborhood cats, and three she played with some kids on the way home.  
"Thanks for the fun day big sis!" One of the girls cooed waving as Sky chuckled.  
Ferain looked at Saphira. "Now I'll admit, I have some fun ways to tease Sky now." She giggled with an evil look. Saphira rolled her eyes, but looked at the young man Sky was meeting.  
"Shut up and look!" She whispered making Ferain look.  
"Holy cow, that's Lucas Gaizka, the new meister transfer student." Ferain gulped, but her jaw dropped falling silent seeing Sky kiss his cheek.  
Lucas smiled walking her home, yet he was a very handsome looking young man with his roan red well groomed hair, and small beard, his clothes was a plain old black jacket, blue sleeveless shirt, and silvery blue jeans, with a brown trim black pair of sneakers. "You sure love your soda." He teased smiling.  
Sky chuckled. "What I ran out yesterday, forgot to get some." She smirked, but was blushing a bit.  
The duo continued to follow Sky and Lucas, as Saphira giggled. "Seems my sis has a boyfriend now."  
"Aye that she does." Ferain added, but pulled Saphira away. "Um, we'd best go, before Sky catches on." She gulped not wanting a lecture.

Saphira only nodded, and soon after the next day, Saphira accidentally bumped into another student. "Sorry about that." She stated, but blinked seeing that it was a girl who was at Saphira's shoulders in height.  
"Watch it..." She muttered getting up, but winced holding her side. 'Damn it's open up again...' She thought as she bolted off.  
Ferain blinked but looked at Saphira who only sighed. "Another stubborn one, best to leave her alone."  
Somewhere in the city the girl from earlier panted, but was sitting against the wall. 'Damn it, I'm an axe weapon with no meister, yet I'm strong enough to get a kishin egg by myself, hehe.' She thought looking up, but closed her eyes. The girl brushed her short leafy green hair with her non bloody hand, her sky blue eyes closed still. "Heh, who would've thought me, Avani Garin could ever rival that pain in the ass Sky Hitakai." She muttered to herself, but blinked looking over to see another girl walking down the alley way where, Avani was resting. 'Aw crap...' She muttered but was too weak to move.  
Just like that the girl came over and knelt down, yet Avani blinked seeing it was the yellow blonde, slightly rich girl, Vira Batair, next in line for the Batair fortune. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" She asked, but gently touched Avani's pale cheek. "Here, lean on me, let's get you to my home." She stated taking Avani's arm and guided the taller girl to her place.  
The Batair mansion was a beautiful white as their butler was waiting at the door. "Welcome home young miss." He stated, yet he saw the injured Avani with Vira. "Oh my, quickly inside." He stated opening the door.

Avani awoke in a soft plush bed as she looked around groggily. 'Where the hell am I?' She wondered but looked to see Vira by her side asleep. 'What the?' She blinked but felt the cold cloth on her head drop onto her lap.  
"I see you're awake now, young one." The butler stated coming inside. "All night Miss Vira has been taking care of ya, her father is a doctor see, yet he's overseas right now." He smiled a bit, yet Avani blinked since she was in a pair of beautiful blue pjs with a button up shirt.  
"Oh..." The green haired girl replied, but looked at the blonde sleeping face. "Well I must be going, I got school." She stated but the butler shook his head.  
"No worries, I called DWMA, surprisingly the young miss knows who you are; miss Avani Garin." He stated as Vira started to awaken. "Told them to let you have the day off to rest, and get your strength back."  
Vira lifted her head, still sleepy, yet she snapped awake looking at Avani. "I'm so glad, you're ok." She sighed with relief as Avani blinked. "Are you hungry, I could go cook up some breakfast if you like." She smiled warmly at Avani, but before the green haired girl could answer, Vira had bolted out the door.  
"Ah the young miss, she just loves to help me, and my fellow staff. Yet the poor girl is frail, but still tries to be the best Meister at her school." The butler stated as Avani nodded. "Names, Ronald. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, young one." He added as Vira was whisking eggs downstairs in the kitchen.  
After awhile Avani was eating Vira's homemade cooking, surprisingly, the rich girl can cook. "Thanks..." She stated as Vira smiled.  
"I'll take those." Ronald stated taking the dishes downstairs, leaving the two alone.  
Vira giggled "Thanks Ronald." She stated waving, but then looked at Avani only to hug her.  
"Eh?!" Avani blinked but looked at Vira with a raised eyebrow.  
With a gulp, the young blonde took Avani's hand. "Please be my weapon! Someone like you is so powerful and strong, please as a meister, I'd be honored to have ya." Vira pleaded with starry brown eyes.  
Avani blinked but sighed shaking her head. "Sorry, but I work alone. I got these injuries getting my first kishin egg." She stated sighing, yet looked out the window, of the beautiful red painted walls.  
Vira looked down, but only curled up on Avani's lap. "Well, could you be my friend at least?" She asked softly, closing her eyes.  
Avani sighed but stroked Vira's hair. "Alright, I guess I could do that, though I'm a loner." She stated but blinked seeing that Vira was asleep on her lap. 'She did an all nighter for me, I guess I can repay her with friendship...' She thought but wondered, could she be the right soul wavelength to be her meister.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul Eater Fanfic.  
I do not claim ownership to Soul Eater and it's characters, but I do claim ownership to my characters that are used in this fan fiction.  
Soul Eater belongs to: Atsushi Okubo.

A powerful rain soaked the beautiful town of Death City, home of the DWMA, yet running through the rain was Vira Batair, due to the fact she had no weapon and was fighting a kishin egg. With one mighty flash of lightning, before the tainted soul creature struck, Vira tripped injuring her ankle. "Oh no... This isn't good!" She gulped but shivered in the cold night.  
"Give me... Give me your soul!" The creature roared stretching out it's beefy bladed arms.  
Vira's body trembled before the giant, but closed her eyes as a flash of thunder echoed through the alley way. "Someone help me!" She cried weakly, yet no blood was splattered from her, when a shadow came over her.  
"Pick on someone your own size, dirt-bag!" Avani roared, her beautiful black axe blade stretched out, blocking the kishin beast's attack. Vira looked at Avani, but only saw the broad shoulders of her back since Avani had tossed her jacket onto Vira. "Back off!" The green haired heroine roared flipping the beast into a wall, but soon found herself shifting into a beautiful looking black, and green trim axe.  
Vira gulped, ignoring her pain she grabbed Avani and swung hard cutting the demon in two with great power, it was true, their souls matched perfectly. "I did it... I really did it!" She cheered but winced because of her ankle.  
Avani nodded shifting back, but ate the kishin egg, gulping down her second one. "Not bad, for a rookie." She smirked, but saw the swollen ankle. 'She stood on that just to beat that thing, Ronald may think she's frail, yet I believe he's wrong.'  
"Ow..." Vira cringed but blinked seeing Avani silently offer a piggy back ride to her. With a smile Vira climbed on happily, clinging to Avani's warm back.  
After the night had gone by Ronald sighed seeing the temperature on the thermometer. "75 degrees, clearly you have a very bad cold." He sighed yet smiled a bit at her. "But congrats on defeating your first kishin candidate."  
Vira smiled but sneezed blowing her nose very loudly in some Kleenex. "Thank you Ronald, but you should be praising Avani Garin, not me... She saved my life, when I so stupidly tried to take on that monster myself." She sniffled, sighing. Vira closed her eyes, remembering how broad Avani's shoulders looked. 'My knight, oh how wonderful!' She giggled rolling around even though she was sick.

Ronald sighed and talked with some of the maids. "Looks like more than just a cold. Could the madam's 'sickness' be back?" One of them asked.  
"Yes, such a tragic it is sometimes, but must be kept hidden, for the master of the Batair family would be angry." Ronald gulped since he knew for a long time since Vira was small, she always teased and mocked for having a 'specific' trait. "I do not get why the young miss doesn't go for men, but always the opposite. Even when in a both boys and girls school, she seems to drift towards Yuri-ism."  
"Oh the door!" The second maid cried running over and opening it. "Ah, Avani, welcome." She smiled warmly.  
"Good morning, Tora, Ramia, and Ronald." Avani stated yet made her way to Vira's room.  
Ronald poked his head in. "Vira, you have a guest." He stated as Vira nodded smiling.  
"Send them in." She called, her voice raw and stuffy.  
Avani came in, wearing a black tank top unlike her usual get up of a no shirt, just a plain old white zipper hoodie with a black sports bra. "Sounds like you're ill." She stated sitting down at the edge of the bed. Soon Ronald left sighing, but the maids only giggled.  
"Miss Garin, thank you for saving me." Vira stated sitting up, but ended up coughing afterwards.  
Avani sighed handing her the box of tissues. "Please, Avani is just fine. No need to be so formal." She chuckled but yawned. "Any way, do you have my jacket? I'm pretty sure I loaned it to ya for the night."  
Vira nodded, but sneezed. "With my injured ankle, plus this damn cold. Ugh it's hell on earth." She sniffled blowing her nose. Avani only sighed, yet placed a small gift on Vira's lap. "Huh? What's this?" She asked blinking confused.  
"A gift, from a commoner. Meaning me, miss rich and famous." Avani stated as Vira blinked. "It's to celebrate our partnership, after all you can use me very well." She admitted petting Vira.  
Vira nuzzled Avani's hand loving her touch, but looked away with a blush. "S-sorry." She muttered when Avani moved her hand back. After an awkward silence, Vira opened the box, finding a set of small silver pin like earrings. "Thank you..." She stated, but her eyes went wide seeing that Avani move her bangs to show the same pair.  
"Like the idea? This proves we're a team." Avani stated as Vira became teary eyed, with two lingering trails of snot under her nose. "Oy, that's gross man!" She laughed as Vira wiped her face on a couple pieces of Kleenex

Not before long, a few days passed as Vira was ready to do her first mission with her teamate. "Oh man, I'm so nervous." She stated shaking like a little kitten.  
"You'll do fine." Ferain assured smiling, placing a warm hand on Vira's scrawny shoulders.  
Sky nodded in agreement, but Saphira looked at Avani who was casually chewing a toothpick like usual. 'I'm still surprised she got her first kishin egg without a meister!'  
Soon after a small departure, the new team of Avani and Vira headed out, yet Avani was now driving the newly upgraded black motorbike with pride in her eyes. "Yaya! I totally love this new bike!" She cheered feeling the wind through her body, but felt the tight squeeze of her partner, who clung to her like a scared monkey.  
Now in the cold region of Canada, since they traveled from Nevada, United states for their mission; Vira shivered, but it was only fall at this time of year. "Beautiful plains, but I'm freezing!" She stated not used to the cold, like Avani was.  
"It's only like minus five, Vira, but I'm used to it because I had came from this country, and traveled to Russian, which is ten times colder than this pathetic weather." Avani stated wearing a thick white jacket, black combat boots, and normal pair of blue jeans, yet she also had a pair of gloves and a headband on to cover her ears.  
Vira gulped, wearing a simple plain old coat, black skirt over some baby blue jeans, and some normal running shoes. "Just how old are ya?" Vira asked rubbing her freezing hands together.  
Avani looked at her, but looked no younger than fourteen. "I'm seventeen years old, spent fourteen years in Canada, two years in Russia, and a year in the US." She stated, standing at a normal five foot ten inches tall, that's only 5 inches taller than Vira, who stood at Avani's neck in height.  
"I see, I'm only fifteen..." Vira muttered looking down, yet she was way scrawnier than Avani was, being frail and all. Avani jumped a bit hearing Vira fall onto the frozen earth, causing the weapon to take refuge in a small cave nearby, since they were in the local Rocky Mountains.


	8. Chapter 8

Soul Eater Fanfic.  
I do not claim ownership to Soul Eater and it's characters, but I do claim ownership to my characters that are used in this fan fiction.  
Soul Eater belongs to: Atsushi Okubo.

Avani sighed sitting in the cold rocky cavern, yet a warm fire flickered in the darkness as Vira waking up from her little stunt earlier this morning. 'Seems Vira is indeed frail, just like Ronald said.' Avani thought watching the blonde haired girl rise up panting a bit.  
"Sorry..." She muttered feeling like dead weight.  
Avani shook her head, even though she was angry a bit for having to spend half a day in an old cave. "It's not your fault, you were pampered way too much, so you're possibly not used to harsher climates than the ones in Nevada." She sighed a bit, yet two orbs of brown looked at the more masculine figure.  
Vira simply got up, she could tell how peeved Avani was by the tone of her voice, yet only packed things up. "Let's go." She stated putting a backpack over her shoulder.  
Avani sighed. "Maybe you should rest a bit more, after all you are a frail princess."  
Just like that Vira stormed out, she hated being weak, she hated being called 'frail', she was always mocked and teased for it. 'I thought she was my friend...' Vira thought sitting down by a small lake to rest for a bit. 'Now I'm afraid to tell her how I feel, she'll just mock me like everyone else!' Too caught up in thought, Vira's eyes burned with fresh hot tears, yet a sudden tree fall caused her to jump to the side. "What the hell?!"  
Standing with a chainsaw, their target smirked laughing. "Well now, aren't you a quick one, you'll make for a nice snack." The evil human laughed like a maniac.  
Vira gulped, but stood her ground. 'I won't run away. I am strong!' She growled but stood on shaking knees.  
"Is the little rabbit not going to run? Oh well I guess I'll use this then." They stated tossing the old rusted chainsaw aside, breaking it, before pulling out a machete, it's blade sparkled in the sun's light. "I'm going to enjoy feasting on your soul!" At closer glance, the target was non other than 'Jarred, the madman.' a vicious serial killer.

The crazy serial killer kept slashing at Vira, who continued to dodge, but smacked into a tree barely dodging a swipe to the stomach. 'Damn it, that hurt.' Vira grunted trying to regain her footing, but found it impossible with Jarred swiping at her with his crazy style.  
"I'm going to cut you up, like slices of ham!" He laughed like a maniac.  
Just when Jarred attacked, he stopped hearing a noise, soon after a motorbike appeared with Avani riding it. "Vira!" She smirked grabbing the meister and hoisting her up onto the flying bike, while Jarred dodged moving out-of-the-way.  
"How fun, another to cut up into little pieces!" He grinned laughing.  
Avani growled and parked the motor bike, yet she looked at Vira. "Listen, you can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but you're still my meister, and I wouldn't want anyone else." She stated shifting into her axe form. "Now let's go partner!"  
Vira blinked, but nodded "Right!" She smirked grabbing Avani's hilt and swung at Jarred, but he proven himself to be a tough opponent.  
"Vira, seems we gotta try that 'Soul Resonance' we heard about. Ready partner?" Avani asked as Vira gulped  
"But that might be impossible for us!" Vira replied.  
Avani sighed yet she smirked. "Come on Vira, we can do this, just believe in yourself."  
Vira gulped but soon closed her eyes focusing on connecting their souls. "Let's go Soul Resonance!" Both shouted as Avani's axe blade became a glowing green jagged blade, which caused the girl to roar like a beast.  
"Tiger's claw!" Vira shouted slashing Jarred in half with Avani's glowing axe blade, which curved looking like a claw.  
Panting Vira fell to her knees, only to be caught by Avani who looked at the kishin egg. "Vira that was awesome, we pulled of a Soul Resonance!" She grinned but soon after ate the egg.  
"I could feel the power flowing into my body from you Avani, I never knew you had such strength!" Vira smiled clenching her fists together. "I liked it!" She cheered happily.  
'No Vira, it was you who gave me that power, seems I was right to choose you as my meister.' Avani thought but soon highfived Vira. "Let's go home." She stated as Vira nodded getting onto the bike, yet she barely felt the cold while the fight had been going on, and was now trembling again.  
"Damn it's so cold!" She whined causing Avani to laugh, yet Vira joined in, since they had finally got their third egg.

Back home, everyone congratulated them, since Jarred was a very tough guy to defeat. Sky shook Avani's hand, while Ferain hugged Vira. "We were so worried, watching with Lord Death, yet you two were amazing!" The baby blue-haired girl cooed happily, as Vira blushed.  
"Not bad, seems you are indeed a rival." Sky stated patting Avani's shoulder, causing a cool smirk to be seen on the leafy green-haired girl's face.  
Saphira also congratulated them, same with Lucas, yet also Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki joined in congratulating them. Yet both Blackstar and Ferain instantly got into a fight, while the others just sighed. "Come on you two, it's Vira and Avani's party, so stop that." Tsubaki stated trying to settle things down. Yet the party went on as everyone laughed, danced, drank some punch, and ate delicious foods, yet Sky couldn't shake the feeling of the new threat coming towards DWMA.


End file.
